Ashura Satoshi Ketchum Senju Uzumaki Namikaze the aura pokemon shinobi
by Fyro Ash Ketchum
Summary: When Ash was hit with the roar of time during the fight against cyrus, he finds out about his true origins and secrets. Watch as he trains to become a shinobi of the aura and a first class pokemon summoner with his sister naruko in the elemental nations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer again: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR Pokémon EVER.

For the past year, I have never thought about many Ideas very well like in my past stories. I wanted to get down to very good detail, but I did not have that drive. I will try to bring this chapter up to eight thousand words or more before posting this story along with the others. The two reasons that I have not been writing my stories is that I was continuing my idea planning and that I was in school. I got ideas from other people but I don't want to plagiarize their ideas without their permission. But I will explain the story.

In this story, instead of Delia being Ash's biological mother, Kushina is Ash's mother along with Minato as his father, and Naruto as his relative. Ash will receive three dojutsu to use along with **all of the elements**, his parents' fighting styles and bloodlines, and **physical advancements like indestructible bones, muscles strong enough to lift a Groudon in the air, along with the usage of light and dark elements.** He won't unlock chakra until he reaches a near death state like the original dojutsu, but he will unlock both his chakra and knowledge of the bloodlines. Like Naruto, Ash will be a Jinchuuriki of the ten tailed dragon and all of the legendary Pokémon. All of the legendaries will be female, including Latios, due to a flux in the seal, along with Yamata no Orochi and the Ookami wolf and phoenix celestial guardians. And by accident, the four goddesses Kami, Yami, Shinigami, and Tenzo.

He will be able to use aura like in the show and a certain movie, and one of his dojutsu is connected with ability to use aura. The legendaries will give him a dojutsu called the legend's eye, which is a dojutsu that allows him to use Pokémon moves and transform into certain Pokémon. The last eye is called the twilight eye. It will allow Ash to do the following techniques in the last paragraph highlighted. He will also unlock blades or zanpakutos to use in the fight. I will look up bleach techniques for Ash to use, but that is for a later chapter or two. Also, Ash will have 5 summons: Dragons, Phoenixes, Hydras, Ookamis, and Pokémon. More abilities will be explained for the twilight eye on Naruto: twilight eyes. Also as a bonus, I will create new elements for Ash to use.

I will start out with Ash on his Sinnoh journey, but he will have a dream about his birth and his parents' faces. When Dialga fires his roar of time move at him, Ash will receive full memory detail and the memory seals will be unlocked for Ash to review.

And as an extra side note, Naruto will be female, and it will be Uzumaki incest with Ash having a massive harem. Maybe a bit of a gender swap ability or something for Ash to use, or a permanent futa at a certain point with fem Naruto.

I have said too much now, so read it in the story to understand.

**Chapter 1: Memories, family, abilities, back to home dimension, meeting team 7, killing a demon, death of team 7 (Except Naruko and Kakashi), revealing of his sister, reunion between siblings, meeting another Jinchuuriki, and first time mating**

In the Sinnoh region, inside Mt. coronet, a battle was raging between the criminals like Giovanni, Cyrus, Jane, and team plasma. They are up against the champions, rangers, gym leaders, elite 4 members, and a group of people that travelled together in the 5 regions. In that group, our hero, Ash Ketchum, is in the fight to protect the legendaries.

Ash here is a veteran trainer who traveled through all 5 regions to become a Pokémon master. He caught few Pokémon but he worked hard with them and helped them bring out their true potential without being harsh or cruel. He also befriended multiple legendaries when certain events that spelled disaster struck all over the Pokémon world. What he did not know, is that he will be on the verge of discovering his true lineage, family, old memories, and home.

As the heroic Pokémon trainers fought the criminals to free the legendaries Palkia and Dialga, a roar of time attack came at him directly from Dialga. Before anyone else would react, Ash was hit directly in the chest with the attack trying to turn him to dust and age, but instead, it forced him to go into a state where he is in contact with a goddess herself. Unknown to anyone that is exactly what is happening to him.

**Ash's mindscape**

Ash opens up his eyes and looks around to find himself on the outskirts of pallet town. He turns to find a door to his left and walks towards it, opening it to find something that shocked him to the very core of his well being.

In a vibrant room colored in white gold with precious gem stones dotting the roof and arches, all of the legendaries of the 5 regions are chatting with each other like they were having a good time. To his embarrassment, he notices that all of the legendaries are female, including Latios. He screams, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHERE AM I?!"

His outburst caused all of the legends to jump in the air surprised and turn towards him. The female Arceus spoke, "Well, look who's here! I am surprised that the chosen one was forced into his mindscape already without us knowing. But then again, he is always one to find out, am I right?"

All the other girls giggled at her answer, but it confused Ash further when he tilts his head to the side, causing a female Mewtwo to go "Kawai!" and tackle him to the ground, causing all of the girls to burst into laughter. Ash tried to get up, but Mewtwo kept him down to the ground hugging him from behind, causing him to blush as red as a tomato.

However, a voice spoke, "Mewtwo, let him go please, he does not have much time."

Mewtwo reluctantly let go of him and he got up and turned to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a ninja outfit along with a headband and a jacket in kanji for "Yellow flash". He also notices a woman with long red hair and violet eyes wearing a battle kimono along with a sword strapped to her waist.

He asks, "Who are you two?"

The man spoke, "I am Minato Namikaze, and this woman right here is my wife, Kushina Uzumaki. We are your biological parents."

Ash's mind stops as he heard what Minato said last. These two people right here are his parents? It was hard to believe.

He spoke, "How? How are the two of you my parents? I do not have your looks."

Kushina spoke, "Ashura," using his full first name, "You were chosen to be a modern version of your ancestor, Ashton Redford Crimson. He was a legendary hero here in the Pokémon universe. Not only that, but we agreed to it since you are one of our twin."

Ash was shocked, "I have a sister!? Where is she?"

Minato spoke, "In our home dimension, Ashura. We left pieces of our souls in the two of you since you. Since you have at least 15 minutes out there to wake up, each minute will take a week in here. We will teach you and train you in here about Aura and Pokémon techniques along with telling you the history of your family."

For that is finished and said, Ash's training began. He listened to his father speak about his family and his clans that he came from. To say he was stunned about his history in life, he was supposedly having a heart attack. When he heard that he is a Jinchuuriki, he fainted in shock. He woke up and learned the truth about his parents' deaths and how he and his sister are Jinchuuriki for two demons from a man who wanted to bring war to the world. When the history lessons and his parents' lives are done, both Minato and Kushina said their goodbyes to Ash as they left for the Shinigami to take back their souls until he wishes to see them again.

During the remaining time, he trained in the ways of aura and learned the moves of all the Pokémon around the 5 regions. Due to this, he has changed from a 4'5" to a 5'9" young man. His attire is entirely ninja based and he is strong enough to take on a Groudon and live. He also unlocked two eye techniques that are part of his bloodline. One which is the legend's eye, which allows him to use Pokémon attacks and transform into various Pokémon to use in battle. The second eye technique is called the eye of Aura, or Aura's eye, which allows him to use his aura as a technique and a weapon against various foes in battle along with controlling other's aura signatures. He spoke his goodbyes to the legends, promising that he will return to his mindscape soon and left to wake up in the real world.

**Outside Ash's mindscape**

During the 15 minutes that kept Ash occupied in his mind for quite a long time, the battle was reaching a stalemate. The two sides are on their last leg and they are about to collapse due to exhaustion due to the fighting. But when Dialga let up its attack, Ash begins to glow and shift. When the light dims down, a new Ash appears.

Ash is standing at a 5'9" with his raven black hair tinted with red and blond shades in streaks across his head. His outfit is now consisted of what would be gear for a ninja, along with certain weapons like kunai and shuriken holsters on his thighs. He is wearing black cargo pants along with shinobi sandals, a black long sleeve shirt, a vest, and a jacket in kanji for "Aura Pokémon shifter" on the back. All in all, he is packed to the hairline.

Ash growls, "What do you all think you are doing, you dead beat motherfuckers?"

That got their attention good. Ash never cussed out loud in public. Even the criminals were shocked. Ash grabbed a shuriken and threw it with perfect accuracy at Cyrus and said, "Never underestimate me."

The shuriken hits Cyrus in the face and tears right through him with his brains flying everywhere from the back of his head. Cyrus' death snapped everyone else out of their shock and got ready to attack Ash directly. But before anything could happen, they were hit by the legends of time and space. They got back and prepared again until Ash closed his eyes and reopened them with red eyes with black sclera in each.

Everyone, including the legendaries (Not the ones inside Ash, Duh) was shocked to see that Ash has the same eyes as the creation trio along with the legendary Arceus. Ash begins to glow and shift again. The three commanders, Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter, are prepped to fight and began to engage him when he finished shifting and the glow dims. His transformation shocked them to the very core.

Ash is now a black Absol with a blond horn, red fur on his face, and a bluish silver tail. He turns to the galactic trio and ran at them at blazing speeds and sends a punch into Toxicroak's jaw sending him into the wall before slamming an iron tail on purugly's face while firing a hyper beam against skunktank before sending a dragon rush at the galactic trio, sending them into the wall, knocking them out unconscious along with their Pokémon.

The other criminals were shivering in fear when Ash transformed back into a human and turned to face them. Jane snapped out of her fear and ordered her Salamence to attack Ash with a hyper beam. Ash transformed into a Garchomp and engaged Salamence into an air battle inside the cave. Using the agility and natural cave formation to his advantage, Ash fired off multiple dragon pulses and stone edges against Salamence to throw it off course and engaged in a dragon rush, knocking it out cold and forcing it to land on Jane, knocking her out as well. He then turned to the other criminals and fired a Draco meteor, knocking out the rest of the criminals except Giovanni and his wife Delia. Ash narrowed his eyes, knowing that she was married to that man, forcing his life to be a living hell when he was five when Giovanni left to continue team rocket. He transforms back into a human and began to shift his eyes again into a different dojutsu. Ash's new eyes are now consisted of a blue sclera and a dark blue iris with a light blue whirlpool in the center with the pupil.

Ash raises his hand and holds it out to the duo, with it glowing a teal color and charging up an attack. Giovanni brings out his pistol and fires it into Ash's shoulder, but the bullet was reflected into a different wall, stopping the injury. Ash then fires a beam of Aura at the duo and hits Delia, disintegrating her completely. Giovanni charges at Ash with the intent to kill him, but the young aura warrior spins to the left, lashing his foot out and connecting it to Giovanni's head, forcing him off balance and on his back before using Giovanni's aura to cause pain to his entire body. Ash then does a pile driver and smashes his elbow into Giovanni's heart, using his aura again to force Giovanni's heart to pump more blood and stretch and work beyond its limits. Ash then jumps up and creates a double bladed weapon and splits it apart into twin scythes (think of Death's weapon off of dark siders 2) and slashes upward with one, connecting it to Giovanni's chest, raising him into the air, and uses the other to cut off his head, killing him completely.

After absorbing the weapons back into his body within his aura, he turns to his friends. They were all shocked at what happened. Ash just stopped all of the criminal organizations without breaking a sweat. The legendaries wanted to ask him some questions, but decided to hold off from asking until they are in a safe location. Ash holds his hands out and spoke, "**Teleport**," before teleporting everyone to a different location.

**Hall of Origin**

Everyone reappeared in the hall of origin. They all looked around to see and found out that they are all here. They all turn to Ash to find him actually float in the air while he glows in a teal blue outline around his body. In further inspection, by looking at his face, he is asleep. A quick thunderbolt from Pikachu snaps him awake to see his friends in front of him for answers. He nods and got down, sitting Indian style, waiting for question.

Cynthia, the one who is stunned most, asks him, "What in the world happened to you, Ash?"

Ash spoke, "Due to the roar of time that Dialga hit me with, it caused me to go into my mindscape."

Dialga looked ashamed, "Sorry, I was controlled at that point. What do you mean by going into your mindscape?"

Ash spoke, "That is alright Dialga. I was unconscious during the 15 minutes that you kept on the attack against me, which caused me to look within my soul and find some interesting changes."

Mewtwo spoke, "What changes?"

Ash looks sheepish as he spoke, "I have a different set of legendaries sealed up within me."

This caused everyone to look at him in shock. His friends due to having the legends sealed inside him, his Pokémon looking at him as he was a god and the legendaries at the amount of power he has.

Arceus spoke hastily, "We will have to remove them before-"

"NO!" Ash interrupted, "If you remove the seal that keeps them in me, we will all die. It was not my choice to begin with! It happened when I was born!"

"WHAAAAAAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Everyone screamed. They couldn't believe that Ash has all of the legends sealed inside him to the point that he will die if they tear off the seal.

"Yes," Ash said simply.

Lance asks, "What are you going to do now?"

Ash spoke, "I am heading back to my home that I was born in before I came here. I am to leave by dawn tomorrow."

All of Ash's Pokémon look down in sadness said that they had to see their friend go away.

Ash spoke, "Now don't be like that guys," noticing his Pokémon's reactions, "You guys get to be summoned by me as soon as I unlock my chakra. I already have my name on a contract."

This perked up their spirits. They can't be with him twenty four-seven, but they can be summoned if he needs help.

Brock asked, "Where are they going to stay?"

Ash spoke, "With the legendaries here. They are safer here in the hall of origin than anywhere else. But they are my personal summons. All other Pokémon that I have not caught can still be summoned, but I have to use more chakra. The legendaries here are the boss summons. They can also teach sage arts, but the legendaries in me are going to teach me that. Also, since I knew that Latias has fallen in love with me since Altomare, she will be my partner at my home dimension."

The Pokémon nod in understanding along with everyone else. Ash then turns to Mewtwo and spoke, "There is one thing that you guys can do for me now until I leave tomorrow. Mewtwo, where are the suppression seals located at on my body."

Mewtwo's eyes glowed and he spoke, "One on the back of your neck, 5 on each arm and leg, 3 on your back, 3 on your front, and one over the main seal. I will remove only half of them today."

Ash nods, "I understand. I do not want to go through a chakra rush. Remove half now and remove the rest tomorrow, but leave the main seal on, since the legends and I are connected."

Mewtwo nods and begins to glow in psychic energy and he targets the seals. By using a certain amount of pressure against the seals' weak point, he removes one half of all the seals on his body to unlock his chakra. The downside is that Ash has fainted due to the amount released from his body. The benefit is that it was already evening so the legends took him to a spare room while everyone else went to the main hall and slept in their camping gear. Unknown to everyone, Ash is about to receive his training from his mindscape again from different individuals.

**Ash's mindscape**

Ash woke up in his mindscape again, but this time it leads to a different door, one with black, white, blue, purple, and silver/gold markings on it with the kanji for "Life, Death, Hell, Heaven, Nature, Divine, Celestial, and Dragon goddesses". Ash shrugging his shoulders, he went to the door and opened it, expecting the legendaries to be behind the door. But instead, he saw something that made his jaw drop completely in a shocked manner of what he is seeing in front of him.

Eight beings stand in front of him in all of their glory. Four of them are human while the others are different beasts. The humans are female standing at a height of 5' 10", being an inch taller than Ash, and having beautiful hourglass figures. They all wore dresses, but each of them at the skirt line ends up at a different height on their legs. All of them have a big ass that matches up to their frame along with a pair of GG-cup breasts that are firm and soft, and are holding up without a bra. Their skin has the look of silk and have medium sized hands and dainty feet.

One has hair that is a beautiful snow white that reached to the base of her back with ivory white skin and a gold dress with no sleeves and the skirt line ending at the knees. Her eyes are a beautiful electric blue.

The second has black hair that is in a pony tail that reached down to the base of her spine with tan skin and a ebony black dress with short sleeves at the shoulders with the skirt line ending at her thigh. Her eyes are a shiny coal black.

The third has silver hair reach her mid back with silver skin and a silver dress with no sleeves like the first with the skirt line ending up at the mid point of her lower leg. Her eyes are a shiny gold.

The fourth and final human has blue hair reaching her shoulders with brown skin and a dress with a multitude of colors with shoulder sleeves like the second with the dress ending at her feet. Her eyes are a forest green.

The other creatures are, from what Ash can see and detail, certain legends like one of them is the Yamata no Orochi, the second being a red, white, gold, and blue colored phoenix with red eyes, the third being a black and white with red tip wolf, or Ookami with grey eyes (both phoenix and wolf, or Ookami, have eight tails), and the last is a dragon with silver scales with gold claws and horns, white and blue eyes, and ten long silver tails.

Ash whispered, "What…The…Hell?"

The dragon saw Ash standing there stunned and spoke, "**Well, looks like our jailor is here.**"

The others saw him and began to smile. The white haired female spoke, "**Hello, young Ash, or perhaps, Ashura, if you wanted to be called that now.**"

Ash, now Ashura, spoke, "Hello. Who are you all?"

The human who spoke to him said, "**We are the divine. I am Kami, goddess of heaven. The woman with black hair is Yami, goddess of hell. The woman with silver hair is Shinigami, goddess of life and death. And the woman with blue hair is Tenzo, goddess of nature. The four creatures you see here are Yamata no Orochi, Hiraki, the Ookami wolf, Suzaku, the phoenix, and Elyona, ten tailed dragon demon lord.**"

Ashura was shocked. He has the goddesses and celestial beings sealed inside him as well with the legends? It was too much for him to take. He asks fearfully, "Are the celestial beings female?"

All eight beings nods at his question. He looks at all of them again and notices that the celestial creatures have feminine characteristics. He blushes when he noticed those characteristics on their bodies, but never had any perverted thoughts going on in his head. He then asked, "How did you get sealed inside me? I thought only the legends were."

Elyona spoke, "**We are sealed by the death reaper seal like the legends due to a mistake in the sealing process while the nine tails was sealed in your sister. Due to a flux of chakra, the legends along with us were sealed inside you. The legends wanted to so you can be ready for times of war and peace, and us due to a mistake that we made when the four goddesses and the 3 celestial beings tried to get me out of the moon prison so I can redeem myself, but a mistake on the seal caused all of us to be sealed within you. Also, along with your Pokémon contract, you received our contracts as well due to your kind hearted nature. The gods are going to allow you to sign their contracts, but I don't know what abilities you are going to receive.**"

Ash nods and turns to the goddesses, who came up and Kami spoke, "**Ash, we plan to unlock your third dojutsu, which is supposed to be wielded by Elyona here and is more advanced than the last ten tails' dojutsu. It is called the twilight eye. It allows you to have the 5 summoning contracts with you, along with other abilities that affects your body, chakra, and eye.**

"**Your body is now as durable as a dragon with indestructible bones and extremely hard as titanium skin. Your body is elastic enough to bend around even the tightest corners. Your muscles are able to punch through a 150 ft thick wall of steel and punch through a few trees extra after that without chakra, but with it, doubled. **

"**Your chakra reserves are limitless like ours, but will tire you out very slowly, but with little energy drain, and have perfect control to use in powering up objects and do damage without Jutsus. You also have control of every single element there exist along with the ability to merge them together to create life chakra, which can heal any wound, cure any status problem, and bring back the dead. Your eyes, which where the dojutsu takes place, has the abilities of all known dojutsu along with hidden abilities and styles that can prove useful to you along with devastating weapons and armor, which is our upgrade for you to use, by harvesting souls from the dead and corrupted that you kill.**

"**We will give you our contract and you can become our avatar as part angel, part devil, part demon, part death god, and part human. We also did this just in case if you were to pass as a potential husband for us when we get out by a stroke of luck. If you get what I am saying, OK?**"

Ashura nods dumbly at all the info. He asks, "Let me guess something else. You also have the ability to change my gender at will now, don't you? You are going to use it on me in certain circumstances."

All of the girls began to blush and nod sheepishly, but he shrugged it off, filing it for later when a certain time comes. He turns to them and asks, "What contracts beside the Pokémon contract do I have on me now?"

Orochi spoke, "**You hold the Hydra contract, which I represent. And just to let you know, my real name is Shiroi Akuhei (White Hydra). You also hold the Ookami wolf contract, the phoenix contract, and the dragon contract, thanks to the other three here. We will train you in sage techniques since we are the bosses of those contracts.**"

Ashura nods and asks, "When is training going to start? And how long do we have until I wake up to leave to home?"

Yami spoke, "**Training starts now and due to your mindscape, it will give you years of experience in here through the night in hours. Lets begin!**"

And throughout the night, Ashura's training has been hell. He worked through grueling exercises to get control over his new powers and abilities along with control exercises. He learned every single sage technique from the celestial bosses along with his tenant and the four goddesses. He went to the legendaries and received sage training from them as well and got all the sage techniques down as well. His new dojutsu, the Twilight Eye, came quite nicely like the first two. He decided to use this one alone while using the other two as a combo, which worked effectively by using Pokémon attacks while weakening the opponent by using his/her aura and turning it against them.

Also, during his training, he was able to create a new element called Spiral style. This element allows Ashura to combine other elements without saying their names with the base move of all the spiral attacks and defenses called the rasengan. Due to this, Ashura created a hell of a lot of new attacks. He figured that it was part of his bloodline to create new Jutsus for use and he was able to use advanced attacks with the rasengan. He integrated it as part of his family's bloodline, thus instantly giving his sister a chance to use this style. He was training so hard that he could have been a god right now.

During his training, he managed to get along with all of the females that are sealed in him to the point that he is currently dating them inside his mind. They did not mind at all since they were training him there in the first place. After 8 years of training in his mindscape, all of the females are his fiancés due to the clan restoration act. He also figured that the Uzumaki clan can reproduce or mate with their own clan members despite incest, so he can get along with his sister.

He decided to look at all of the villages in the Naruto universe and got a brief explanation of each country. He learned that his sister is heading over to wave country on a c-rank mission in a henge as a boy due to the nine tails under the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Once he lands in that universe, he will create clones to help free Yagura from a genjutsu placed on him from a merc, forcing him to start the blood line wars in Mist. Soon, he will awaken and prepare for his journey back home.

**10 years later in his mindscape, 8 ½ hours in real world**

Ashura said his goodbyes to his mates and left his mindscape, his body glowing in the real world waking up while transforming to match his looks in his mindscape. The remaining suppression seals were already taken off in the middle of the night while Ashura was training. He is now 6'6" with an athletic body, chocolate-gold eyes, and a mixture of raven black, gold blonde, and crimson red hair. He notices his storage seals on his arms as he remembers that he created new weapons within his mind along with receiving weapons from the goddesses, the celestial guardians, and Elyona during his sage training. He walks up and writes a note, leaving it on the door of his room and gathered a bit of breakfast from the kitchen of the hall of origin before stepping through a portal and left for the elemental nations, whispering his goodbyes for his friends here forever until he crosses dimensions again.

**Naruto Universe**

One morning in wave country, Naruto Uzumaki along with the rest of team 7 is resting up at the home of Tazuna and his family while working on the bridge. The bridge was mainly intended for use to free wave from Gato and his evil control over the small island. They were training under Kakashi the copycat ninja when they fought up against a rouge shinobi when they stepped on wave country soil. They were so occupied with dinner after Naruto did a speech against Inari, Tazuna's grandson, when a flash of light appeared in the living room on the couch. When the light dims down, a figure lies sprawled out on the couch.

The figure is a male around 6'6" with an athletic build. He is wearing ANBU grade clothing along with a jacket that is similar to the Yondamie Hokage's outfit. His arms are littered with seals for different stored weapons and equipment. His body has tannic skin with vertical oval shaped eyes and z shaped markings under them along with raven black hair with golden blonde and crimson red streaks in his hair. When his eyes opened up while he was waking up, his eyes are chocolate brown with gold flecks around the pupil.

Kakashi thinks, 'This boy right here looks like he can hold on his own self in a fight. I wonder if he would teach the Uchiha anything.'

Sakura thinks, 'Wow, an unknown man right in front of me and my team. He looks so hot-NO! I am in love with Sasuke!'

Sasuke thinks, 'He looks strong enough to teach anyone he wishes. I will demand that he train me.'

Naruto thinks, 'What is this feeling? Is he like me? Who is this guy, anyway? He could be a brother of mine sooner or later.'

The young man looks at the team in front of him and thinks, 'OK, this is the team already. Kakashi is a prick who will only train the Uchiha, an annoying fan girl, an Uchiha avenger and stuck up bastard child of the clan, and my sister in her henge. Alrighty then, time to train my sister.'

Kakashi looks at his team and said, "Alright then. Naruto, work on tree climbing. Sakura, look through this genjutsu scroll and practice with it right now. Sasuke with me, I will give you a few new Jutsu."

When three of the four members of team 7 left, the man looks at Naruto and asks, "How about I train you?"

Naruto looks at the man with wide eyes, "Really? No tricks?"

The man shook his head saying, "No. I know you, Naruto. The reason why is that I know your parents. After the battle on the bridge later on in the week. I will teach you a bloodline of yours that could help later on."

Naruto nods and the two went outside to a different clearing. Giving the blonde shinobi a scroll of a set of instructions of what to do every morning, Naruto created a good set of clones and started assigning them to do chakra control exercises along with learning the Jutsu from the scroll he received. The man attached training weights on his arms, legs, and chest to help Naruto with strength increase for later on in the battle of the bridge.

Through out the rest of the week, team seven along with the mysterious man worked hard and trained for the upcoming events. Naruto hid his training to prevent his team from pestering the man from messing with his head after the fight about training. In the morning, the man helped hid both Inari and his mother up in their home and left a few shadow clones to defend the house from intruders while he and team seven went to the bridge to help guard the bridge builder and finish up his bridge to free wave.

When the team got there, all of the workers are unconscious or dead. A mist surrounded the bridge. When the mist cleared, Zabuza along with his apprentice and daughter Haku stood in front of the shinobi team, waiting for the bridge builder. Before anyone could move, the man moved at an extremely fast speed up to Haku and froze her along with sealing her chakra with a chakra seal tag and moved her to his side of the bridge and faced Zabuza.

The man spoke, "I will be your opponent, Zabuza. I hope you are ready."

As he finished his line, he unsealed a gigantic sword and held it in front of him. The blade looked like it was a 2D flame made of metal with flame patterns as the edges. The blade ignited into flames and he got into a stance that no one had seen before.

Zabuza nods and the two swordsmen charges at each other, colliding at the middle of the bridge with shockwaves felt along the construct as the two blades clashed against each other. The stranger did a back flip kick against the mist ninja and sent him flying. When the man landed on the ground, he resealed his sword and did a hand sign saying, "**Spiral style: Lava spiral storm!**" causing him to create a spiraling orb of lava and threw it at Zabuza, hitting him in the face and threw him across the bridge injured with third degree burns.

The stranger brought Zabuza up and whispers, "I will take care of your daughter, that I promise you."

Zabuza nods and gives him his sword to give to Haku and the man cuts off his head, sealing it into a scroll and gives the blade to Haku for her to use. Before any of the shinobi could relax, two arrows came up and hit Sakura and Sasuke across the face, destroying the brain and the eyes off of each of the two shinobi. The remaining ninja force turns to face Gato and growled at him. Another arrow came up and hit Naruto, but slashed across the side of his jacket, drawing blood from his hip. A glow erupted from Naruto and he begins to shift. After a few minutes, the glow dims and a new Naruto stood.

In fact, due to the man's suspicions, it was his sister Naruko. She stood at a height of 4'6", slightly shorter than Sasuke. Her body is like that of an athlete, a slim body with a great bust. Her breast size is right now DD-cups, with a big ass to match up with it, giving her an hourglass figure with muscles. Her outfit is a black sleeveless top that is showing a bit of her cleavage with an orange and black jacket, leaving her stomach exposed. She is also wearing a black skirt that went all the way down to her mid thigh along with black ANBU Shinobi sandals. Her face still includes the whisker marks, but looks like a miniature version of a female Yondamie. Her blonde hair is done up in twin pony tails and has the look of gold. All in all, she is a beautiful woman. If Sasuke were alive, he would try to rape her, but the man would not allow it.

Gato grins, "Kill all the men and take all the girls, including the blonde. She would make a perfect slave for me to have."

As soon as he said that, the whole entire bridge is flooded with killing intent(KI). They all turn to the man who is shaking in rage and has a dark silver aura around him.

He growls menacingly, "You will not touch my sister!"

He creates a rasengan and mixes it with wind chakra to create a shuriken saying, "**Spiral style: RasenShuriken!**"

He throws the shuriken at the bandits and shreds them all up into nothing along with throwing a chakra chain at Gato, skewering him and sliced his head off. The battle of the bridge was over.

He turns to Naruko and asks, "Are you alright, sis?"

She and Kakashi look at him in surprise. She asks, "Sis? I am your sister?"

He nods and reveals his name, "Yes. I am your brother, Ashura Satoshi Ketchum Senju Uzumaki Namikaze."

Kakashi spoke, nearly having a heart attack, "But the Yondamie said he only had one child. You're lying!"

Ashura shook his head, "No, I am not. I am Naruko's twin and I was away due to the goddesses and I was in a different dimension. The Namikaze clan was descended from the Ketchum clan, due to their mastery of aura and weapons and hand to hand combat. He wanted to have only one child, but he was blessed with two, a son and a daughter. He sealed the nine tails in his daughter, and due to a mistake in the seal, he sealed the goddesses, three celestial guardians, all the Pokémon legendaries, and the ten tails, which are all female, within me, his son. Naruko's full name is Naruko Ketchum Senju Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruko began to tear up, happy that she had a brother and he now came for her. She came up and embraced him, crying into his shoulder. He embraced her back and said soothing words to help calm her down. He picks her up and took her back to Tazuna's home with Haku and Kakashi in tow. When they reached the front door, another girl was standing there. She has green hair, caramel skin, and is clad in a white top and bottom. She also has a red containers slung over her shoulders. She introduced herself as Fuu, who is the seven tailed Jinchuuriki and she wanted to come back to the leaf. Ashura nods and led them inside. He decided to turn in for the night and laid Naruko down on the bed with him beside her and he sends a shadow clone to Gato's mansion to raid and loot, while sending another to mist to free the Mizukage from a genjutsu. Kakashi gave Sasuke and Sakura a burial while destroying Sasuke's eyes to preserve the Sharingan. Then everyone else turns in for the night, ready for the day tomorrow.

**Middle of the night**

Ashura woke up due to the sound of soft crying. He turns to face his sister shifting, having nightmares of some sort. When he raises his hand to touch her face, she said one thing that made his blood boil, "Leave me alone! Why are you calling me a demon? I didn't do anything to you! Stop hurting me, please!"

He thought, 'How low has the leaf become? I need to shape things up and get rid of those who dares do harm to her. I will try to make her life better. That I promise her. I got to wake her up now so she won't suffer anymore.'

He softly caresses her smooth face, his thumb brushing up against her whisker marks. She moans softly as his thumb brushes across the Jinchuuriki traits of the nine tailed fox. When he removes his hand from her face she woke up. He softly embraces her saying, "You alright sis?"

Naruko knew that he could tell about lying so she spoke, "No. Ever since my henge broke, I am forced to relive the bad memories of what happened to me long since I lived in the village. I was sold rotten food, overcharged with prices that I could not pay until I became a genin, and beaten to nearly an inch of my life at that point on our birthday. I kept those memories locked away with the henge to keep my sanity and the henge itself to prevent myself from getting raped. The only people that knew my true form are Hinata Hyuuga, The four ice queens of Konoha, the six clan heads, and the Hokage himself. When you came along, I could not help but feel the connection to you as my brother. When you revealed yourself, along with the fact that you are like me, a Jinchuuriki, I was relieved that I was not alone anymore. I don't want to lose you, Ashura, Please!"

She cried into his shoulder, releasing all of her sorrow that she built up for so long into her brother. Ashura was pissed when he heard this, confirming his plans. He closes his eyes and embraces her tightly, but softly, to show his concern and love for her. He held her there for the entire time, letting her lose all of her sorrow as the silencing and privacy seals that he wrote in midair before placing them on the walls when he went to bed held their place, preventing anyone from hearing her cry.

After 20 minutes of crying, she lifts her head and stares into Ashura's eyes, seeing the concern and care for her. He spoke, "I never knew that you were to be forced to live a hard life. I wanted to see you alive, well, and happy, but instead you were forced to live in sorrow and despair with barely any food or clothing to help you with. I will come back with you to the leaf and keep you safe. As your brother, I am to hold that vow, for your sake, Naruko."

She began to cry again, but with tears of joy as she wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her, pressing her body against his own. She turns to him and asks, "Is love between siblings bad, Ashura-nii-kun?"

He nods, "Yes, but not in the Uzumaki clan. They can still have kids together, no matter if you are brother or sister, or even a close relative. Incest doesn't affect us. Why do you ask?"

She smiles, "I know this sounds risky and brash of me, but," she blushes, taking her jacket and sandals off before taking her black top off by zipping the back off, showing that she is wearing a black bra holding her DD-cup breasts along with her skirt showing her black panties, "Will you please mate with me?"

Ashura was shocked. His sister wanted to have sex with him. This was fast, as he was not expecting it to be this quick. He then smiles and nods, "Yes, I will. But I warn you, you will be the alpha of the family that will grow if we do this, and we will be mates for life."

She nods, "I don't care, Ashura-nii-kun. I want this. You came at my time of need now and I wanted to be there with you from now on. Thank you, Ash-kun." She kisses him on the lips to show her approval.

_**Lemon you horn dogs, even on the first chapter but I don't care. I will be calling Ash Ashura during the story, but I will call him by his original name during lemons. Enjoy**_

Ash brings up his hands to Naruko's face and brings her to a heated make out session. She moans when he begins to brush her whisker marks. These new sensations began to take possession of her body, forcing her to show him her fox tail that she had gained when she became a genin with her fox ears. He brings her closer to his body, stroking her back and her tail, causing her to melt under his touch.

The two opened their mouths while they were kissing, heating up the session even further as they try to get started with the event. They separated, a thin trail of saliva spreading across the distance between their lips. The two began to blush as they separate. Ash got up and took his clothes off along with his underwear. Naruko began to blush at Ash's cock. He was 13 inches long and 3 inches thick. This made her blush at the monster as he set back down on the bed.

She got between his legs and softly touches his large organ, causing him to gasp and moan in pleasure. She began to pump it in her hand as she kisses the head of the member, beginning a blowjob for him to experience. He groans at the sensation as she continues to pump the large cock in her hand. She then takes the member in her mouth and began to bob her head back and forth, pleasuring him even further. He brings his hands down to her, deciding to pleasure her as he wants to repay her for the pleasure, and began to play with her breasts. They were firm and soft, easily moldable as he kneads the orbs of flesh while brushing his thumbs on her nipples, which are hard and surrounded by pink areolas.

She moans as she continues to suck the large cock in her mouth. She was only able to get 8 inches in her mouth as she was sucking him off he played with her breasts. When she thought of a way to pleasure him further. She took her bra off and brings her breasts up in front of her placing them around his cock, and begins to move them up and down the large meat stick while she sucks him off.

Ash began to moan louder. The large soft breasts that Naruko bears on her hot body along with her sucking him off was too much for him to take. He groans as he came in her mouth. His cum overflowing her mouth as she takes the salty-sweet fluid and enjoys the taste. She removes her mouth from Ash's cock and smiles at him. She then got up and took him out of the bed and lies down on her back with her legs apart, showing her full figure.

He got down and gently began to suck on her breasts. This caused her to moan softly, enjoying the sensation. Her fox tail began to brush up against his stomach, causing him to enjoy the soft fur as he sucks her breasts clean. He got up and moves down to her panty-clad pussy and removes the cloth away. He began to softly lick the pink labia as she groans in pleasure at him eating her up. He brushes up against her clit as he applies chakra to his tongue, increasing the pleasure for her to enjoy. She was crying out to him to continue the pleasure which struck her into a hormone induced state. She came when she couldn't hold it any longer when he does two things at once which are playing with her breasts and licking her wet pussy.

He gets up and licks the juices from his face, savoring the flavor of the sweet nectar. He stares at her when he noticed that she is spread out again, giving her a figure of a goddess. He got hard again and moved himself up to her dripping snatch. Looking at her he said, "No going back when I do this. Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head saying, "No Ash, I want this. I don't want to be alone again. So please, mate with me."

With that, she jumps him, pushing him on his back with his cock inside her. She did not feel pain due to training that will rip her hymen open if she spreads out too far. He was fully inside her and is in her womb through her cervix. She moans at the sensation of him in her, enjoying the fullness that she is feeling. He was the same, feeling complete with his sister. They began at a slow pace, Ash thrusting upward into her while she bounces up and down on the large meat stick.

Due to the pleasure that the two are going through, both are already beginning to feel pressure in their lower regions. Ash quickly did up a seal that prevents women from getting pregnant unless they want to at the appropriate time and placed it on her. He then groans out as he began to suck on her breasts again and tries to cause her to activate certain organs to work.

The sensation of chakra was a success when he began to suck milk from her right breast. She began to scream in pleasure as he was sucking her off with milk developing in her bust while he fucks her pussy hard. The overload of pleasure was strong enough to cause her to release her pleasure in a loud howl in the room, thankful to the seals that kept the area quiet. The orgasm that she had caused her pussy to clamp onto Ash's cock, causing him to grit his teeth while sucking on her left breast to let out his release, causing a powerful load of cum to come out and coat her womb, giving her a warm feeling. He pumped so much into her that it made her look like she is pregnant. After a while, the two lovers came down from their orgasms from exhaustion.

Naruko collapsed on top of Ash, her breasts pressed against his chest while his cock is still in her pussy. He sunk his teeth into her collar bone and set up his mate mark as she does the same to him, sealing each other as mates for life. They shared one last kiss before turning in for the night, ready for the next day to appear.

Alright then people. This is the first chapter. Ash and Naruko have mated. This will be a harem so here are the following girls with him.

Kureina

Anko

Hinata

Fem. Itachi

Temari

Ino

Fem. Kyuubi

All of the female legends (Latias from the outer area is there as well but she will be summoned there next chapter)

Hana

Tsume

Tsunade

Mei

Shizune

Fem. Juubi

Oc

Oc

Oc

The four goddesses

Fuu

Yugito

Konan

Samui

Mikoto

Haku

That is it for the girls. Send me reviews for who else should join the harem, including fem characters. See you all later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone.**

**Another chapter here for my newest story here. I have been getting a few reviews about the story along with the harem Ashura will be building up. One new thing here is that I am putting both Haku and Fuu together in team seven with Naruko and Ashura as Kakashi trains them. Ashura will be teaching Naruko the most since he knows their family's techniques and abilities. I plan on reviving Kushina so she can be with Naruko and Ashura again as a mother, but I think that in this story, with the Uzumaki incest thing going on, she could be part of the harem as well. I plan on bringing Tsunade and Shizune back to Konoha in the story on this chapter while team seven heads back home. Also I will bring back Itachi (Fem.) along with the other girls in the first chapter, even summon Latias there so Ashura can have his harem with him early, getting to know the girls along with bringing Mitoko back from the grave of the Uchiha estate, even the girls from the other nations in marriage contracts of those other villages. Lastly, Tsunami will be coming back with Ash to the village due to a new power unlocked within her. Plus I will bring Both Kushina and Minato will be brought back to life, but as for Minato, I will do a fem. Minato in the story. Also I may do a few fem characters from the rookie nine as well.**

**Also, civilian and elder councilors will be disbanded and executed for selling secrets and mistreating Naruko, courtesy of Ashura with the use of shadow clones inside the archives. Like always, bringing the chapters up to over 8 thousand words or more. If this continues, I may get my drive back for my other stories. Just be patient with me, since I have so many ideas running through my head, even one with Ash in Team fortress two with the blue team up against the robots, reds, and certain spell casters. I will try my best to get these things done so please be patient. Also, by mistake, I forgot to put a third shadow clone heading towards the ruins of the Uzumaki clan home in whirlpool country for the clan heirlooms for the four clans that Naruko and Ashura belong to.**

**Well then. On with the story.**

**Chapter two: Naruko's new summoning contracts, Intel and items retrieved, arrival of Tsunade, Shizune, Konan, Hisa, and Izumi, revival of Kushina, Minako, and Mikoto, Latias summoned, Cynthia accidental reverse summon, Cynthia's true name, return to Konoha, arrival of the other kages, marriage contracts, old friends, council disbanded and executed, Revival of Ashton Redford Crimson, meeting Ash's old family, new team seven, hot Yuri sex night, Bonding between father and daughter**

Ashura woke up due to the sound of birds chirping outside with the morning sun rays flashing inside his room. He got up and looked around to find himself in Tazuna's home. He remembered the events that happened yesterday. He looks down and notices his sister lying down peacefully with a smile on her face. He remembered about what happened last night and he does not care. He wanted to take care of her and live a peaceful life, so to do that, he needed to find potential threats for her well being. He got up, went to the bathroom, and took a shower.

As soon as the sound of running water was heard, Naruko woke up peacefully, remembering the events from last night smiling. She has found her family and she does not want to lose that bit of her family again. He brought a better life for her and he would protect her no matter what. She turns to the bathroom and got up, walking slowly towards it, opening the door slowly, and preventing any noise from being heard. She snuck in the shower and hugged Ashura from behind saying, "Good morning, Ashura-nii-kun."

Ashura smiles, "Hello, Naruko-nee-chan. How well did you sleep after that event?"

Naruko smiles, "Very well now, thanks to you. After that, I never had any more nightmares about my early child hood. I thank you for that anyway, or I would have broken down and killed myself."

He kisses her on the lips saying, "That is what disturbed me. You living in a shell as something that you should not be in just so that you would have been forced to submission even further, if the council wanted you in the CRA. I will try to revive certain people that could help us in the future and will be a part of my CRA since I am the last male in our clan. I will protect my precious people like you, Naru-hime. That I promise you. Let's get finished, I sense that my shadow clones are coming in from the three locations I sent them to."

With that, the two sibling lovers finished their shower in record time before getting out and putting on a change of clothes. After that, Ashura took down the seals and opened the door to move down stairs with Naruko in tow. When they reached the living room, the three shadow clones were sitting down on the couch with scrolls on all three of them. He looked around and noticed that everyone else hasn't woken up yet for breakfast.

He spoke, "Report!"

The first shadow clone spoke, "Raided the entire mansion, boss. 9,750,000,000,000 ryo was stored in his safe along with whole sorts of weapons, armor, and Jutsus locked up down there. Melted the door off to get to it. I also found summoning contracts that could work well with your sister. I recommend that you should give Tazuna and his family about the 750 billion so they could help boost up Wave's economy back up through these events along with the trade routes."

The second shadow clone spoke, "The Mizukage was hit with the Sharingan just like you suspected and he resigned from that position by selecting the next Mizukage after ending the bloodline war. He was cleared of charges and was given a position as one of her four guardians with the six tailed Jinchuuriki and the new Mizukage's top two guards. They went to Konoha to finalize an alliance with them due to this."

The third shadow clone spoke, "Found all of the clan secrets of your clans there in Uzushiogakure due to a long search through ancient tunnels and everything secret with riddles and traps underground. I gathered the scrolls and stored them within this scroll right beside me. Word to the wise, the weapons are soul sensitive. Be careful."

After retrieving the scrolls from the clones and watching them dispel, he took the recommended amount of money out of the money scroll and sealed it in a separate scroll. He heard a noise and looked to see Tazuna drunk while walking down the stairs with Tsunami and Inari following him. He gave them the separate money scroll and told them about the amount of money that is stored in there for wave and his family. They agreed and Ashura went to the back yard and used a wood Jutsu to create a garden for the family to use so they don't have to worry about produce. Ashura noticed that the other three ninjas were coming down from their rooms and he filled them in of what has happened. At first shocked, they agreed and accepted it. When breakfast was underway, thugs broke through the front door and were heading over to Ashura and the gang.

Before anyone could do anything, they heard, "**Boil style: Scolding water current!**"

A wave of boiling hot water hit the thugs in the face and practically melted the skin off the bone. They turn to Tsunami as she spoke, "I hid my ninja skills long enough. I wish to return to Konoha with Ashura."

Tazuna and Inari agreed since she was waiting for the correct man to help her, which was Ashura. The ninja agreed as well, Kakashi knowing that another bloodline will be introduced in Konoha, Fuu, Haku, Naruko and Ashura knowing that she would be part of the family soon. They got another week to finish the bridge, so they got busy with training and guarding Tazuna until the day is finished.

During the day, when everyone went back to the house to rest, Ashura spoke, "Hold on guys. I need to do something first."

Everyone looks at him while he does a set of seals, saying, "**Summoning Jutsu: Latias!**"

He slams his hands to the ground with a plume of smoke rising from the ground. When the smoke clears, a red and white bird like creature with jet wings hovered before them. She looks around until her amber eyes meet Ashura's chocolate-gold eyes. She tackles him to the ground and begins to nuzzle his neck, causing the others to chuckle.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Hello Latias. Are you ready to enjoy yourself here?"

Latias giggles and spoke telepathically, 'I sure am love. I have been waiting for quite a while back home. Glad you summoned me already anyway.'

He nods and began introductions between the eon dragon and the group of humans. Naruko nods and began to talk with her about different things while Ashura took Tsunami somewhere else to chat with her about earlier.

He locks his room and turns to her and asks, "How is it that you know boil style along with knowing the ways of the ninja against those thugs?"

She spoke, "My father trained me to be a ninja earlier at birth when he escaped from Mist due to a dangerous event, which now subsided thanks to you, and I was taught and trained to protect myself before he retired and became a bridge builder. He uses chakra to walk on walls and help him do heavy lifting and everything later on with the bridge, while me and Kaiza married and brought Inari here before Kaiza was executed by Gato from building up hope and courage until he was taken and killed."

Ashura realizes what she was saying and agrees with her coming to Konoha. The two left the room and went down stairs to find out that everyone was waiting for them to come back for dinner. While Tsunami went to work on dinner, Ashura senses a few chakra signatures outside and went outside to find five women standing in front of the door. All of the women are 5'8" with each woman having different features.

One was a blonde babe with EE-cup breasts, a slim waist, feminine legs, and a firm ass wearing a green kimono with a white shirt, brown slacks and black shinobi sandals with an angelic face, green eyes, and a diamond on her forehead.

The second has brown hair, an angelic face as well, grey eyes, D-cup, nice ass, same slim waist, and slender legs wearing a black kimono along with black pants, gray shirt, and black shinobi sandals as well. The last three women wore black shinobi sandals along with black pants and a black shirt on each but each one has different features.

The third has blue hair, orange eyes, and an angelic face, same firm ass, along with the other two, DD-cup, and slim waist.

The fourth has silver hair, a firm face, red eyes, slim waist, E-cup, and was carrying a triple bladed scythe.

The last woman has black hair, coal black eyes with the Sharingan, a smooth but firm face, slim figure, and a nice F-cup.

Ashura was blushing a storm as he looks at the five women. He asks, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The blonde babe spoke, "My name is Tsunade along with Shizune, who is my assistant, and three former criminal members, Konan, Hisa and Izumi Uchiha. We came due to a massive chakra surge yesterday and were heading over to Konoha to check on the old man despite my promise not to return."

He nods and motions them to come in, but before they do, they notice two flashes of light appear beside the house along with a chakra surge that got all the ninja from the house outside. They stare at the twin towers of light and watches as they die down. When the light dies down, Inari faints while blushing furiously, Tazuna faints, Kakashi has a nose bleed, the girls blushing furiously, and Ashura staring slack jawed at the sight before them.

Three women stand right in front of them in all of their glory with their skin glowing in the moonlight. They are around the same height as the five women that he met earlier with black sandals, black pants, and same shape, but each has a different shirt and features. The one on the left has a blue shirt with a red Uzumaki crest while the one on the right is white with the Uchiha crest. The Uzumaki is a redhead with crimson red hair, a soft and angelic face, and a massive FF-cup, while the Uchiha has black hair, same face as the Uzumaki but more firm and pale, along with an F-cup. Both are very beautiful women. But the redhead Ashura recognized very well.

The last woman is wearing the outfit that matches to the Yondamie along with the same weapons, but she is a bit smaller than Minato. Her face is angular and has bright blue eyes along with mid back length blonde hair, and has the same size cup as the Uchiha.

Ashura spoke, "Mom?! How are you alive?!"

Kushina opened her violet eyes and stared at Ashura surprised, "How am I alive? I am supposed to be dead! What could cause me to come back to life along with Mitoko? And who are you?" pointing at the blonde woman.

Mikoto spoke surprised as well as she woke up, "I agree. I was killed after Izumi's imposter killed me at the Uchiha massacre that night five years ago! What is going on?"

The blonde woman spoke, "I came back due to an agreement with the four goddesses, but I did not know that this is part of that agreement!" gesturing to her body.

Kakashi spoke, "How about we find out about all of this back home in Konoha and we can figure out who is to blame here?"

Ashura spoke, "No need. Kami filled me in."

Everyone looks at Ashura as he continues, "She told me that it would be wise that I should be part of the clan restoration act with Naruko as the alpha female, but they told me that it would be wise to bring back Mikoto along with my parents, but dad has to be a female and part of the harem since I am going to be the alpha male and a clan leader."

They all nod in agreement and Minato decided to change her name to Minako, which made her name nearly sound like Naruko. But then, a flash of light appeared and when it dimmed down, a person that Ashura knew well appeared.

Ashura spoke in surprise, "Cynthia, what are you doing here?!"

She looks at Ashura and spoke, "I don't know Ash. I was chatting with the legends and by mistake I did the hand signs for the summoning technique."

Tsunade spoke, "Cynthia, is that you?"

Cynthia turns to Tsunade and shouted, "MOTHER!" and embraced her.

Ashura was slack jawed. Cynthia is Tsunade's daughter. Talk about having a duo in the same package.

Tsunade spoke, "Are you in love with Ashura here?"

She blushes a deep red which everyone else chuckles at, "Yes, mom. I met him ever since our Sinnoh travels."

Tsunade giggles and winks, "Not a bad choice, but I am here along with my assistant and the former criminal members here to find that chakra surge."

Ashura spoke sheepishly, "That was me. We were fighting on the bridge and when a tyrant spoke about using my sister as a sex toy, I got pissed and destroyed him and his army with a RasenShuriken and a chakra chain."

Minako looks at Ashura in shock, "You completed the Rasengan!?"

Ashura spoke, "You created a different element, ma. It is called spiral style. It is able to fuse with other elements to give it an edge against other opponents."

Kushina looks at Minako with a grin and said, "Told you that it would create a new element. Pay up."

"Darn!" Minako groans, handing a bunch of ryo to Kushina.

Ashura shook his head, "As much as I want to enjoy this night right now, we have to guard the bridge builder until we return home in a week."

Everyone nods and went inside, getting ready for future events.

**Time skip**

As the week passes on, Ashura and his family trained with new techniques and abilities they have overlooked in the past. Naruko continued to train in her family's fighting styles and abilities while Minako and Kushina continued to train to get their strength back. Ashura trained with his techniques to make sure that he has not overlooked everything. The bridge was finished and was named the "Great Uzumaki Bridge" to honor the Uzumaki clan and its allies. With that everyone left back for Konoha.

As they were traveling back to Konoha, Ashura was flying in the air as a Latios and is currently chatting with Latias with him for future plans. He did have the goddesses to try to ruin certain moments or embarrass him completely in certain times, but he has asked them to wait until he met all of his wives. The travel time was less than a day due to running at top speeds towards their home.

They all stop at the front gate of Konoha. Kakashi did his report greeting, signed up and went to the Hokage with Naruko and extra members. When they got inside the Hokage office, four other kages along with their guards are there.

(Three of the Kages are the same as Naruto storm three if you have played it. The Yondamie kazekage is the only one that is still remaining here during this time.)

The kazekage turns and asks, "Who are you?"

Kakashi spoke, "I am Kakashi of team seven. I have returned from a mission with Naruko and a few extra members."

Hiruzen spoke, "So she dropped her henge now, eh? That I am glad for. Who are the extra members?"

In order, they all came in while Kakashi spoke their names, "In order. Haku Yuki, ice bloodline; Tsunade Senju along with Shizune her assistant; Izumi, Konan, and Hisa, former criminals; Kushina Uzumaki; Mikoto Uchiha; Minako Namikaze; Cynthia Shirona Senju, daughter of Tsunade; Latias, a legendary Pokémon, and Ashura Satoshi Ketchum-Senju-Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Kushina and Minako."

The kages look at Ashura with a sense of shock. He was there in front of them, all grown up. As the kages look at the young Ketchum, Mei, the fifth Mizukage was blushing along with the other females in the room as they were part of a contract with Minako. Ashura caught the blushes and he knew that something was up. Hiruzen, however, has a look similar to shock.

Hiruzen spoke, "Ashura!? When did you get here?"

He replies, "During team seven's mission in wave."

A shadow clone of Ashura came up and gave him a few scrolls and disappears in a poof of smoke. As Ashura looks at one of the scrolls, his face contorts to anger before becoming neutral again. The other Kages were confused when his face was scrunched up in anger for, but waited for later, but instead he told them now.

He spoke, "Hiruzen-jiji, I believe you will need to call the council after this meeting. I got something here that would enrage you completely."

Hiruzen nods and spoke, "Very well. Since you are back now here, would you please accept all of the marriage contracts that are here from the other villages along with those in Konoha for everyone's safety, please?"

He nods, "Yes, but only if they want to try to bond with me through starting relationship points so the bonds can set in."

Everyone nods at Ashura's logic and agrees with him. Hiruzen gave Ashura his inheritance with Naruko for their home. After that, the Kages left, except for Hiruzen and Mei, while everyone else, plus the girls Ashura will marry, are left in the room. With that, Hiruzen signaled a few ANBU to gather the council for a meeting.

**Time skip**

All of the council members on the shinobi and civilian sides are seated for what is going on right now. In the middle of the room is Ashura with all of the girls that are with him. The civilians are confused at Ashura, but the shinobi knew Ashura due to his chakra and aura. In fact, all of the shinobi clan heads have marriage contracts with him just in case, which they were agreed upon thanks to telepathy due to Ashura.

"Why have you summoned us here at this hour, Hokage sama? We were taking care of some business!" shouted the Haruno councilor woman.

Ashura spoke, cleaning out his ear, "Madam, if you would please refrain yourself from speaking in a shouting voice because some of us are sensitive, thank you very much."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, earning a blush from the councilor due to her voice. Hiruzen spoke, "I have received a team report saying that Sasuke has been killed in action along with Sakura during the wave mission."

All of the councilors on the civilian side hung their heads low, but then brought them back up saying that the 'demon brat killed him'.

Ashura yelled, "ENOUGH! Both Sasuke and Sakura have been killed by thugs who are hired by Gato to try to kill off the entire country! He paid for his crimes along with me killing them all for him pissing me off!"

Hiashi spoke, "And why did he piss you off, Mister…?"

Ashura spoke, "He decided to try to take my sister. And as for my name, I am Ashura Satoshi Ketchum Senju Uzumaki Namikaze!"

Multiple reactions occurred. The civilians were shocked and were shouting out denials about him. The elders were fuming for him coming back. And the shinobi are overjoyed that Ashura has returned to right the wrongs of the village.

He also spoke, "Not only that, but my sister was in a henge of a boy that you know of, which she is that person!"

Everyone put two and two together. Naruto is Naruko. The civilians were mentally kicking themselves for not noticing it so soon, same with the elders, and the shinobi are glad that Naruko was safe from every threat that they could force on her as a girl.

Ashura spoke again, "Now onto a set of crimes about a few people in the village."

This caused everyone to stop and look at him.

Ashura spoke, "Earlier, I sent a shadow clone to find out about what was going on within the village when I noticed a whole lot of files from the civilian and elder councils, containing journals and personal notes about what you all are doing against my sister. Not only that, but there are bank accounts missing due to you guys selling secrets to enemy nations before we all came here, along with secret deals between each other, like you guys with the Hyuuga elders going behind Hiashi's back to sell Hinata off to Kumo in a kidnapping. Also, Danzo and the elders are at fault for kidnapping a whole lot of kids from other nations and are responsible for the disappearance of several members of all the Konoha clans, including the Uchiha, by forcing Izumi-Chan to kill the shinobi off so you could get their eyes for yourselves, along with making a secret pact with Orochimaru by having him implant the Sharingan eyes and the wood release bloodline to use against Jinchuuriki for your own good."

Multiple reactions occurred. The civilians are whiter than paper due to being spotted with all of their secrets. Danzo was being restrained by his friends from doing anything risky. The shinobi are red with anger and rage for being used by the civilians and the elders. And Hiruzen is angered at his friends.

Ashura spoke, "That is not all. All those that apply in the civilian council were the ones that denied Naruko adoption so she could have a life full of sorrow and misery, plus decided to drain the Namikaze accounts with the other clans. The main person who led these people to do so and try to force the village to a worthless place of shit is Sakuya Haruno."

Hiruzen roared, "ANBU! ARREST THE CIVILIANS AND THE ELDERS. TAKE THEM TO IBIKI NOW! ONCE THEY ARE FINISHED, MAKE SURE THAT THEY PAY EVERYTHING BACK TO THE NAMIKAZE ACCOUNT AND EXECUTE THEM ONCE THEY ARE FINISHED WITH EVERYTHING THEY HAVE DONE! MAKE SURE THAT THEY DON'T ESCAPE EITHER, ESPECIALLY DANZO!"

The Elite ninja yelled, "HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!"

The civilians and elders are all rounded up; Danzo placed with a chakra seal, preventing him from using any Jutsu, and are taken to Ibiki for interrogation. But before they got the first civilian through the door, Ashura spoke, "Also tell Anko to slowly torture them, the longer she tortures them for information, the more dango I will buy her. This message is from Ashura."

The ANBU soldiers nod with fear on their face. Anko was the craziest torturer there is in Konoha. Whoever she tortures, even the toughest shinobi falls in her sick torturous ways. She is perfect for extracting the info needed from the traitors. They took the traitors to the TI department with them screaming out to Ashura saying that he is influenced by the Kyuubi.

He shakes his head and turns to the remaining council members and said, "Now that is out of the way, shall we talk about the marriage contracts with the clan heads and others, cause I want to move into my new home here with all of my future wives soon."

The clan heads nod as Hiruzen spoke, "Yes we shall. From the Nara clan, we have Shina Nara, daughter of Shikaku; from the Inuzuka clan, we have both Hana Inuzuka, daughter of Tsume, and Tsume Inuzuka herself; from the Aburame clan, we have Mai Aburame, daughter of Shibi Aburame; Cho Akamichi, daughter of Chouza Akamichi; From the Yamanaka clan, we have Ino Yamanaka, daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka; and finally from the Hyuuga clan, we have Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. The non clan members who are being to you are Yuago Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugito Nii, Tsunade Senju, Mei, Shizune, Fuu, Samui, Mikoto, Haku, Izumi, Temari, Kurotsuchi, Cynthia, Latias, Hisa, Konan, Minako, Kushina, and Naruko."

Everyone nods in agreement with the contract and Ashura signs it with his own blood, making it official, along with a space or more for more additions. Hiruzen said, "Also, you, Haku, and Fuu will be placed with Naruko on team seven. With Sasuke and Sakura dead, this team will definitely show promise now."

Ashura nods and everyone leaves the meeting room. With that, the Kages signed the treaty officially, the new fiancés of Ashura gathered up with him and heading back to the Namikaze estate. On the way there, Ashura slaps his forehead as he remembers something and stops the group in one of the clan training grounds.

Temari spoke up, "What's wrong dear?"

Ashura spoke, "I remembered that I needed to give Naruko her new summoning contracts."

Naruko spoke up confused, "Summoning contracts?"

He nods, "Yeah. I sent a clone to Uzushiogakure while we were in wave and it found some contracts for you. They are the toads, serpents, and foxes. The phoenix contract is part of the Ketchum family and the Hydras belong to the Uzumaki clan. Those two contracts can be signed by anyone who is part of the family by blood or marriage."

Everyone nods and Naruko signed the contracts. She decided with her family contracts and was able to summon the bosses. She passed their test due to her strong will and determination of protecting her family and friends. She then got their permission to sign the other three contracts and she did so, also doing the same thing, summoning up the bosses. She passed the tests from both the serpents and the foxes just like the phoenixes and hydras. Now she summons the toad boss.

She yells, "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

She slams her hands down one last time and three plumes of smoke appear. When the first two plumes of smoke died down, the toad elders, Shima and Fukusaku, appeared in front of them. When the third plume of smoke died down, Gamabunta stood in front of them as tall as the other summons did before.

The giant toad looked around angrily and spoke, "**Jiraiya! Where the hell are you!? What did you summon me again for right now? Huh? Who are you people?**"

Naruko spoke, "I am Naruko Ketchum Senju Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

Gamabunta and the toad elders looked shocked at her. Fukusaku asked, "How did you find our contract? Jiraiya-boy should be the only one with it."

Ashura spoke, "I sent a shadow clone to Uzushiogakure earlier and your contract was found there."

The three nod in understanding. Gamabunta spoke, "To pass my test, you have to share a bottle of sake with me."

Ashura knew that if you could hold your liquor, then you are worthy of being a toad summoner. Jinchuuriki are known for not getting drunk due to their high metabolism. (I know that the bijuu gets drunk, but no drunken bijuu in this story for me or anyone else, so it is the metabolism of a certain kind of person.) Naruko held her liquor very easily and was chosen as a worthy summoner.

Ashura spoke, "Elders, please tell Jiraiya to come to Konoha to see his god children or I will find him and tear his balls off. I am his godson, Ashura."

The elders nodded quickly before they and the boss toad went back to the summon realm. After that, they continued to the Namikaze estate. Once they got to the front gates, they look inside the court yard to see that there are multiple coffins all over the yard. One coffin has a insignia of a phoenix with two swords. Ashura, for some odd reason, jumped over the gate and bypassed the security seals and stood in front of that coffin. Minako opened the gate and went inside with her harem sisters to his location. He began to weave through a set of hand seals interlaced with fire instead of chakra. When he claps his hands together, he whispers, "**Eternal flame style: Phoenix resurrection!**"

The fire in Ashura's hands jumps towards all of the coffins, going through the cracks and gaps in the wood. After a while, a flash of light occurred, lifting the lids off the coffins, revealing who was inside them.

There are two Suicune, two Lugia, two Zangoose, two Gallede, three Gardevoir, four Mightyana, a Latias, one Latios, two Absol, two Lucario, and a Salamence for the Pokémon in all but one of the coffins. The last coffin contains a teenage boy, around Ashura's age, standing tall in blue and white armor. His thighs carries kunai and shuriken holsters and his right hip carries a sword wit two blades on the same side made of blue metal. In his right hand, a sword similar to Ashura's sword shown during wave mission is there, but is redder and doesn't show any flames or contain any seals. His face and hair is similar to Ashura, but the hair is all raven black and his face shows experience.

He looks at Ashura for a while before saying, "Ash? Is that you?"

Ashura nods, "It is me, Ashton. It has been quite a while."

Cynthia asked confused, "Ash, do you know this man?"

He nods, "Yes. Everyone, I like for you to meet one of the main Ketchum family members to ever live in history, Ashton Redford Crimson Ketchum."

Minako began to shake and asked, "The Ashton? The Vulcan warrior and Angel of the Eternal flame?"

Ashton nods, "That is right. I know that our family split apart to stay alive, and I am surprised to see that you have a lot of women Ash. You know that Ruby, Pearl, Rukaria, and Lucy are going to pester you about this."

Ashura nods, "I know, and they are sealed in the estate in the basement. I am about to unseal them and tell them and the kids and other family members about this."

Anko spoke, "We need an explanation to know about the marriage between you five anyway, hon."

Ashura spoke hastily, "I was married in Lucario terms. I was too young to be married in human terms and I was not a ninja at that point. It requires the Lucario clan heads to be present in that location along with us bonding our aura for it to be official."

The girls nod in understanding when Latias bumped her head and spoke, "I remember as well. I was part of that wedding with you, Ash. I was your fifth wife there with the girls' thanks to father here."

Kushina raises an eyebrow, "Father?"

Ashura spoke, "Ashton here is her father. He decided to marry Ruby, the female Lucario beside the male one, who is her son, Lucash. Apparently, one of my lucario sons has the same name. But to the point, each of these girls, except Sierra, the Salamence, had been given the opportunity to have a child, which they agreed on. So basically, he is like me with a harem, but mine is bigger."

Zandria, the female Zangoose, ran up to him and wrapped her arm around him saying, "And I got to say, you still have it in you. No wonder that my descendant here was able to bag up all of you beauties right here."

All the girls blushed, except the Pokémon females, as Ashura yelled, "MOM, why did you have to say that? Now I am going to have a tough time explaining this to the girls."

A voice spoke, "Explain what to us, Ash?"

(Know What!? I am having a tough time saying Ashura in the story. Screw just keeping it with him being called Ash on lemons. He will be known as Ashura during announcements, introductions, and fights. That is all I am going to say in the matter.)

Ash turns to face his first four women in his life. Every one else turns to the Lucario and the girls stared at them in jealousy for having kids before them and having sexually attractive bodies. Three of the Lucario are petite, while the fourth, who has evolved into a Genetrix earlier, is taller than five feet. Two of the lucario has a C-cup breast size while having slender frames. Lucy has a smaller frame than Rukaria but has the looks of a small angel. Rukaria is red and gray while the others have the normal colors of lucario. Ruby has a bigger bust and better assets than the other two lucario, but is missing the trademark spikes. Pearl, the Genetrix, has a bigger bust than Ruby, but is still as attractive as the rest.

One of their children, a small Lucario wearing an outfit that Ash wore on the start of his journey came up to him and yelled, "Dad!"

Ash chuckles, "Hey Lucash. How is it going son?"

Lucash chuckles, "It was going great. Just boring after being asleep for so long. Sapphire was thing non stop about you."

Ash raises an eyebrow. His daughter has been changing a bit lately and he hasn't seen her yet. He decided to look into it later. He turns to Ruby and spoke, "Hello dear. I have a lot of explaining to do now, don't I?"

She nods, "You sure do, mister. Start explaining."

**Time skip**

After at least an hour of explaining his current position in their new home about everything, the family decided to get to know each other. Apparently, Lucario was viewed as Ash's father before, so Minako doesn't have to worry about it due to her being Minako-Kaa-Chan, viewed as a second mother with Kushina. Zandria doesn't mind being a third mother, but she is still very protective of him. When everyone was done, they all heard, "Dad?"

They turn to find another female lucario, but this one has humanoid features. She has the same bust as Pearl did in her lucario stage and she has long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a long blue dress wearing a sapphire pendant around her neck.

Ash smiles, "Sapphire, where have you been?"

She giggles, "In the bed room after we woke up when you bypassed the seals. I waited for so long to see you again."

He nods, walking up to her and embraced her as she does the same thing. This caused the girls to giggle and the guys to chuckle. After the touching scene, Ashton and his wives and kids, except Latias, went into the estate behind the Namikaze estate and set up residence there. Everyone else went inside the Namikaze estate and went into separate rooms. Ash along with Naruko, Kushina, Minako, Ruby, Sapphire, and Latias went in there. Lucy decided that Ash should have some alone time with the new girls for a while before she moves back into the room with him.

He turns to see his mothers put up privacy seals in the room while the girls wait for what is going to happen. He walks in the bathroom to take a shower. While he is in there, Minako and Kushina decided to give a boost of sexual attraction in Ruby's and Sapphire's frames to gain Ash's attention. Latias transformed into a humanoid anthro state so she could join the fun. Ruby is now as tall as Naruko while Sapphire is as tall as Kushina. Ruby's breast size increased to that of a G-cup while Sapphire's increased to a JJ-cup. Both have fuller asses and have shinier coats. Latias is as tall as Ruby with a GG-cup size with a full round ass. All three of them have slim waists, arms and legs with angelic faces. While waiting, a note slid from the bathroom door. Naruko picks it up and all the girls reads it, blushing on what it was saying.

It said, "_Hey girls. Hate to tell you this, unless you want this to happen or something, but the goddesses decided to go ahead and change me into a girl now. I don't know on what is happening, but the legends decided to act up as well and change me into an anthro Pokémon. When I get out, you will see. Also, just to let you girls know, if you know what this term means, then I am a futanari now. If any of you are futanari, then I should get used to it. Sincerely, Ash, now Satoko._"

Naruko, Kushina, and Minako, knowing what a futanari is, began to blush and giggle. The Pokémon females are confused at the term. The human females decided to explain what a futa is and what her specialties in the ninja world are. After the explanation, the poke-women began to blush, even Sapphire. When the door opens, they began to blush at a beautiful sight.

In the doorway stood a pure white anthro female lucario. Her fur is as white as snow, her arms and legs slim, her hands able to transform into paws and back while still retaining their slender frame, wide hips, a full round ass, long tail that reached to the floor, long white hair that reached down to her ass, double jointed knees, and a breast size of an MM-cup. When they look down, they noticed that she has a dick that is as long as Ash's own in a male form. All in all, she is a beautiful angel.

She spoke, "What do you all think?"

Ruby spoke, "Now that I am able to go bi-sexual here, I got to say you look OMFG hot! I so want to do you in bed right now!"

Satoko blushes heavily. Her blush is seen through her fur since it is white. She walked over and sat on the bed, waiting for Naruko, Kushina and Minako to take off their clothes. The three did so and to her surprise, both Kushina and Minako have long dicks, about two inches shorter than her own, but still long indeed.

Kushina spoke, "While we are being resurrected by the goddesses, Minako was chosen to keep her own dick while I got my own due to you maybe changing into different female forms just in case."

Satoko nods, "Ok then. Let's get this started now then."

**Lemon start**

Ruby and Latias walked up onto the bed and began to lick at Satoko's cock, causing her to moan in pleasure. Naruko, Kushina and Minako decided to lick her pussy while her dick is occupied. Her moans of pleasure increased when they did this. Sapphire has stripped out of her clothes earlier and she got on her father-turned-mother's chest. She leans down and began to kiss her, Satoko returning the favor.

During the make out session, Sapphire whispers, "I never planned this mom, but I may like it."

Satoko spoke, "I may cause you to get your own dick and we may fuck each other then as a last set if you don't mind, do you?"

Sapphire shook her head and said, "Not at all mother."

They continue to make out in the bed as the other five girls continue to pleasure Satoko's cock and pussy. It seemed to be endless for them to do so without doing other things to get her to orgasm. But Satoko has great control over her muscles, due to her having different treatments from the goddesses for ten years in her mindscape. She groans as she tries to control her orgasm, making it last longer for them. But unluckily for her, Ruby and Latias planned something even better and decided to use their breasts to bring out even more pleasure against her cock. She lost control of her muscles and did an explosive climax, spraying her cum into their faces while her pussy is pulsing, sending out her love juices against the three human females.

Naruko giggled, "Took you long enough. You taste very good for a female."

Satoko blushed, "Thanks. I had practice thanks to the goddesses. But they never did what you Ruby and Latias did against me."

Minako nods, "Agreed. But now, let's get started with the main event. Naruko, you go first. The female Pokémon wants to do this with her after us."

Naruko nods, getting over Satoko's cock. She slides herself down slowly, enjoying the moist flesh of Satoko's dick. She then begins to bounce up and down, slowly at first, then gaining speed. Satoko leaned up and begins to kiss Naruko, going into a heated make out session. They continued to thrust against each other as they played with each other's bodies to further the pleasure they are feeling. They were pressing up against each other's stomachs, playing and sucking on each other's breasts, and doing other things that would bring them closer to orgasm. Satoko's hands transformed themselves into paws and they furthered the pleasure on Naruko with the paw pads on her palms. After a while, the two reached their limit and they cried out in pleasure, triggering their orgasm. Satoko's seed went directly up into Naruko's womb while Naruko's pussy was clamped tight on Satoko's cock, spewing out a waterfall of her juices easily. After a while, they calmed down, separating each other before Naruko slumps into unconsciousness and falls asleep.

Kushina smirks, "Now that Naruko is done, it is time for a three way."

Satoko blushes, knowing what her mother is talking about. A three way for futas with one pounding another, while the third pounds the first one from behind.

Kushina lied down on the bed after getting Satoko up and moving and beckoned her to place her dick in her pussy. Satoko nods and places her large member inside her mother, enjoying how tight she is. She then moans as Minako places her own organ inside Satoko's sheath as she came up from behind. The three stayed still for a moment before Satoko began to move, pounding Kushina's pussy while Minako began to thrust into Satoko from behind.

Kushina moans as Satoko began to plow her pussy. The soft flesh of her dick in her womanhood was tempting and was driving her mad. She moans out even louder when Satoko began to move faster, going deeper into her mother as she moans at the tight space her mother is, despite not being a virgin. Kushina reached up and began to play with Satoko's breasts. Satoko moans as Kushina began to play with her as she continues to plow her mother senselessly. Satoko then moves Kushina's hands away and began to suck on her mother's breasts as she continues to mate with her. Kushina moans as she nears her release.

Minako watches the scene between her wife and son-turned-daughter. It was intimidating. As she saw Satoko suck on Kushina's breasts, she moves her hands around and began to play with Satoko's tits while plowing her daughter from behind. The large orbs of flesh were so big and firm, but soft and moldable to drive her daughter mad with lust and desire. She continues to play with Satoko's tits while pounding her pussy like it is no tomorrow with her own release nearing.

Satoko was moaning like mad. Her two mothers are trying to pleasure her like it is no tomorrow and she is nearing her own release. Her sensitivity with her breasts when Minako began playing with them was driving her closer as she was being pounded from behind while pounding Kushina in front of her. Having both mothers to try to fuck her up senselessly until she couldn't walk is driving her even closer to the brink. With one last moan, she began her release from both her dick and her pussy.

The sudden tightness of Satoko's pussy and rigid straightening of her cock triggered both Kushina's and Minako's orgasms at the same time. They both moaned as Minako felt her seed go into Satoko's pussy. Her cock was sending out big globs of cum and she could feel Satoko's pussy tighten around her cock to get more of the cream out. Kushina was the same with her pussy trying to drain her daughter's cock out as she felt the globs of cum enter her womb. The amount she was pouring into her was making her look pregnant. She felt her taper off later on.

Satoko was on cloud nine. She came from both ends and they triggered her mothers' releases. Her cock was sending out huge globs of cum as she was being pulled further into Kushina by her pussy. Satoko's own pussy was sucking Minako's cock dry as she felt each glob of cum enter her womb, expanding as she felt each glob press up against the walls of her womb. After a while, her womb expanded so big she looked like she is pregnant already. After a while longer, she felt Minako taper off as they all pull away from each other.

(**Not doing the other way around since I want to do the others. It is the same but with Kushina and Minako switched positions. You should be able to visualize it at this point, just go back and read through it but with Kushina in Minako's position and Minako in Kushina's position. Thank you.**)

As they calmed down, Kushina and Minako fell asleep as Satoko sealed their egg tubes along with Naruko's own so they won't get pregnant later on. She turns to see Sapphire blushing a bright red while watching her mother and Latias in a 69 position. Satoko began to smirk and went up behind Ruby and grabbed her ass, squeezing it softly.

Ruby was cut off by Satoko's interruption as she yelps. She gets up along with Latias to see Satoko stand in front of her. She knows of what is going to happen and she nods, turning around and gets on all fours, raising her tail in the air, but she was cut off by being grabbed by the hips, turning around, lying on her back, Satoko's dick already inside her before she could register what is happening. She was then raised in the air as Satoko lies back on the head of the bed on her back.

Ruby knew what Satoko wanted; since they are in the same position they were in before, since they first mated. She lifts herself up, only to drop back down, impaling herself on her girlfriend's dick as she moans. Her lover grew longer from before and she loved it. Since she decided to go bi-sexual, she found her lover's new body extremely attractive. She grabs Satoko's breasts and began to suck on them, causing her lover to moan as the two begins to pound each other senselessly. She felt Satoko's hands squeeze her tits as she sucks on her lover's own. She felt her release coming and she doubles her efforts.

Satoko moans as she pounds her Lucario lover. She was still as tight as before since they mated only a few times and had a few kids. She knew that Ruby does not have another heat cycle coming yet so she could wait until after the Chunnin exams. She felt her breasts being sucked on and she moans as she doubles her efforts on making her lover cum. She raises her arms around Ruby and began to knead her breasts as she felt her own release coming. She grunted before grabbing Ruby's face, bringing it up to her and kisses her deeply.

The kiss got the two of them to moan and cum. Satoko could feel Ruby's pussy squeeze her cock while spraying her juices as she felt her cock pulse and send out globs of cum into her lover's womb. Ruby felt each shot go through Satoko's cock and into her womb, giving her a warm feeling. After a while, they both calmed down, separating once more before Ruby collapsed on the bed beside her other harem sisters.

Satoko turns to Latias and found her moaning with her eyes closed as she plays with her own breasts and pussy. Satoko begins to walk towards her before she stops and begins to glow again. After a while, a new figure stands in Satoko's place.

The new figure is an anthro Latias, but she is black where she is red. Her body is the exact match of Satoko, but with a shorter tail, a pair of jet wings on her back, and claw like hands. Her legs were more slender and feminine than Satoko's lucario self and her neck is shorter while her blue triangle rests on her chest, above her new MMM-cup breasts. She looks down and blushes, running her hands over her new wider hips before stopping at a smaller pussy, but a larger cock and a bigger and more fully developed ass. She looks up to the other Latias and saw a new dick on Latias, looking smaller than her own, which is now 14 inches long and four inches thick. She walks up to Latias and kisses her softly.

Latias got out of her pleasuring state to see a new person kiss her. But to her surprise, the new Latias' aura matches Satoko, so she grins and thinks that the legends and the other tenants inside her lover did this to her. She kisses back to her lover and moans as she opens her mouth with Satoko and pushes her tongue inside her mouth, going into another make out craze.

After a while, the two eon dragons separated before Latias tackled Satoko and pinned her to the bed. She begins to rub her new 11 inch long three inch thick member up against her lover's pussy and was resisting the urge to pound her senseless. That all changed when Satoko smirks sexily and uses her legs to bring her closer, impaling herself against Latias and presses her larger breasts against her own. Latias moans at the tight space before looking at Satoko who nods and she begins to pull out before pushing back in, causing the Lucario turned Latias to moan with her tighter pussy squeezing a larger dick. Latias began to grab Satoko's breasts and squeezes them, causing her to scream. Latias took the right breast and, despite the difficulty due to the size being MMM-cup, she latches her mouth on Satoko's tit and begins to suck.

Satoko screamed as Latias begins to ravage her breasts. She shook her head as she felt her lover pound her pussy while having her breasts getting sucked on due to the larger size. She grins and uses her chakra to turn her short tail to a lucario tail and, with the end becoming the dick with the one above her pussy disappearing, plunges it into Latias. This caused the eon dragon to let go of Satoko's breasts and scream. Satoko then grabs Latias' own and uses her chakra to enlarge Latias' tits to an M-cup before latching her mouth on Latias' nipple. The two began to take turns as they began to pound each other senselessly. They are getting hornier by the second and their releases are further progressing on both of their pubic areas due to the increased pressure.

When they began to kiss, they came at the last second. This caused the two to moan in each other's mouths and enhance the pleasure. They felt their pussies clamp on their dicks as they felt fluids rush out of their wells while feeling globs of hot cum enter their wombs. They were on cloud nine when all of this happened and hey loved it. After a while, they calmed down, separated each other, Satoko's tail returning to normal with her dick returning to its original position, and Latias falling asleep with the other harem sisters.

Satoko turns to Sapphire and noticed that her face is flushed in a dark crimson color. She was watching the whole ordeal as she waited for Satoko to finish up and knew that she was able to get what she wanted; to be with her father not only as a daughter, but as a lover.

Satoko moved closer to her daughter while transforming back into her original form. Now a male again, he brings her close and whispers, "Do you still want to do this?"

She nods, "Yes, dad. I wanted to be more than just your daughter. I wanted to be there as a lover, since you said this to me, 'You are my little treasure, my Sapphire.' That is why I am in love with you."

He nods slowly and uses his chakra to enhance Sapphire's breasts; increasing them to the same size he had in his Latias form, along with the same proportions as his female lucario self, except for the hips and bigger ass, which belongs to her Latias form. She blushes but then smirks and pushes him away slightly. He noticed that she is trying to entice him and he blushes. She raises her tail as she bends over while turning away, patting her ass, trying to get him to come to her. He walks up to her, picks her up bridal style, walks to the bed, and lies back on the head of the bed. He places her above his dick and slowly brings her down, causing her to moan all the way, even when he performs a sharp thrust, breaking her hymen.

She grunts as she felt her hymen break, gritting her teeth as she knew what happens on her first time. She moans as she felt her father stroke her wide hips and yelps slightly when he slaps her ass and squeezes it, causing her to shrivel under his touch. He then began to massage her breasts and she moans as she took over by bouncing on his large member. She begins to cry softly as she felt her father begin to suck on her breasts. The pleasure was too much for her to take. She noticed that he was beginning to form a pair of his female assets and she wants to return the favor. She pushes him back, causing him to get confused until he felt her grind her hips against his own, before moaning as he looks down to see his female assets as a Latias on his chest.

He blushes, knowing that the goddesses and the other tenants are perverted with Yuri and he knows it. He felt his daughter begin to suck on his breasts and he groans, pushing his hips up into Sapphire's pussy, causing her to moan as he felt the vibrations on his breasts. He then felt a liquid leave his breasts and he growls mentally, causing his tenants to laugh. She loved the taste of her father's milk, despite the fact that he is male and he has breasts. She continues to suck on his breasts until she felt all the liquid come out. She then moves away from Ash's breasts and she pulls his head into her own, causing him to return the favor as they quickly felt their release come fast.

She whimpers as the pressure in her womb increase. She spoke, "D-daddy…I…I am…about…to,"

He nods, "Let it out, Sapphire. Cum with me as you finally embrace adult hood."

The two scream in the heavens as Ash's chest returns to normal. Sapphire felt her womb expel her juices in a water fall embracing her feelings of womanhood. She also felt her father's cum as huge globs of semen enter her womb every time she felt his cock pulse. After a while the two calms down, being the last couple to finish the night with the Yuri/futa/regular sex combination.

**Lemon end**

Ash picked each and every one of his wives and tucked them in with him, Sapphire behind him as she grabbed his head and placed it between her breasts, giggling as he snuggles into her.

When she is about to fall asleep, he spoke, "I love you, Sapphire-hime."

She smiles, "I love you too, Ash-tou-kun."

With that, the two lovers fell asleep with the rest of the family.

**OK Now that was a long story. I am quite surprised that I managed to make it to nearly ten thousand words due to the lemon and the explanations. I know that I added some unknown elements, but lets say that I am cross referencing this story with another author for the ketchum clan to take effect. I am going to have to work on other stories before I update this again so please don't send me another review saying to update the story again until I did at least a few more chapters of my other stories. Thank you. And also I am going to have to redo a few stories. Later.**

**Fyro Ash Ketchum, Out!**


End file.
